cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Purple Nations
with Invicta http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63933 * with FEAR http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=58377 * with the Legion http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=73314 * with NpO http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=65863 * with ODN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=50621 * with UCN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22153 * with USN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=28624 * with PhR http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75847 * with Quantum http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=75911 * with TFD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=79387&pid=2137155 * with TFD http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=23366 * with BADGE http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63278 * with Psychobilly http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63150 * with IRON http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=6263 * with TFD http://z6.invisionfree.com/Unitd_Purple_Nations/index.php?showtopic=2554 * with MHA http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=13212 * with ODN http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=10836 * with Menotah http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=64270 * with Valhalla http://z6.invisionfree.com/Unitd_Purple_Nations/index.php?showtopic=399 * with TDO http://z6.invisionfree.com/Unitd_Purple_Nations/index.php?showtopic=304 More complete treaty details can be seen here |forumurl = http://z6.invisionfree.com/Unitd_Purple_Nations/ |joinurl = http://z6.invisionfree.com/Unitd_Purple_Nations/index.php?showforum=2 |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 18/2/10 |totalnations = 404 |totalstrength = 5,192,052 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 12,852 |totalnukes = 826 |rank = 15 |score = 22.45 }} The United Purple Nations is an alliance on the purple trade sphere in Cyber Nations and was founded by Altheus on the 23rd of January, 2007. UPN ranks within the top 20 in terms of alliance strength. They are often associated with the CDT bloc of which they have been members of since 2007. They are also founding members of PEACE and Poseidon, a major purple sphere bloc that includes most purple alliances, though they are no longer a member of the latter. Constitution The United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable all-purple alliance to its members and friends. To make it work, the UPN has a number of small and hopefully unobtrusive rules: #No member shall assault, obstruct, or hinder any other member. #In the unfortunate event of war, members are expected to help defend one another. #Members are to abide by any treaties signed for by the Alliance. #No member is to attack any other Purple nation, unless in defense of their own nation or the Alliance. UPN Charter Preamble The United Purple Nations exists to provide an approachable all-purple alliance to its members and friends; to provide her members with safety against war and oppression; to offer education and advice on how to advance the nations under her care; and to maintain a friendly, open and democratic community where every ones voices are heard. In return every member helps the alliance and respects and honours not only their fellow members but all purple nations as a whole, as well as honouring all of the United Purple Nations' treatied allies and friends. This Charter is a document which contents are based upon the constitution of the United Purple Nations and contains the principles on which we were founded and under which we live. Article 1. Government 1.1: Founder The Founder is the creator of the alliance. It is a lifelong position, and he cannot be removed; the founder may only be replaced if he willingly hands the position over and relinquishes command. The Founder is the head of the cabinet, the supreme commander of UPN’s military forces, and guides the Foreign and Internal policies of the alliance. 1.2: Cabinet The cabinet shall be composed of the founder, and 6 senior ministers. These ministers will head the departments of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Defense, Communication, Finance, and Recruitment. Each minister is allowed to appoint deputies, who assist in the functioning of said department. If any minister is away or unavailable, their deputy is the immediate replacement. In the instance a minister resigns, and has more than one deputy, they may select which deputy succeeds them. If not, a vote of the cabinet will select. The cabinet is also tasked with ensuring the safety of the alliance, securing treaties, and promoting general welfare. The cabinet shall be appointed via elections. 1.3 Junior Government The junior government shall be composed of the deputies of the senior ministers, and several junior ministry positions. These junior level positions include the ministries of Justice, Intelligence, Trade, Technology, and Education, as well as the Head of the Agoge. These positions are appointed by the cabinet every 2 months. 1.4: Elections Cabinet elections are held every 2 months and the total proceedings last for one week. There is a 4 day sign up period for every member who wishes to sign up for a Ministry Position, followed by another 3 days of voting. Once the voting has been completed, the new minister takes over. 1.4.A: Members may only sign up for one Ministry spot only per election cycle. 1.4.B: By decree of the founder, individuals can be banned from signing up for ministry elections. 1.5 Duties of the Ministers 1.5A Minister of Foreign Affairs - -Development and Maintenance of diplomatic relations. -Looking after UPN's interests abroad -Intelligence. 1.5B Minister of Internal Affairs – -Protecting UPN's interests within, -Maintenance of alliance lists. -Looking after the welfare of the members -Forum masking and moderation -Discipline 1.5C Minister of Defense – -Organizing the military -Maintaining UPN's military interests. -Dealing with rogue situations. 1.5D Minister of Communications – -Forum maintenance -Communicating with other Alliances on forums abroad -OWF posts 1.5E Minister of Finances – -Organizes all the economical enterprises of the alliance -maintenance UPN's financial interests. -Manages UPN Banks nations 1.5F Minster of Recruitment- Recruits new members and help out new recruits finding their place into UPN 1.6 Duties of the Junior Ministers 1.6A – Deputies to the Senior Ministers – -Fill in the position of their respective Superior in their absence, or by their request. When acting in place of their Superior they have the same privileges as the respective senior minister with these exceptions: They do not have a right to the access of the cabinet part of the forums nor the right to access the cabinet room on IRC. They cannot expel members unless they go nuclear rogue. They cannot sign treaties or Declarations of war unless with the permission of the Founder. 1.6B Minister of Technology -Arrange tech deals for nations seeking assistance -Inter alliance tech deals -Nukes for tech program management 1.6C Minister of Trades -Help arrange trade circles for alliance nations 1.6D Minister of Education -Assistance with large nation, nation building techniques -Answering general questions 1.6E Minister of Justice '''-Review any cabinet decisions that members do not feel align with the fundamental principles of the alliance. '''1.6F Minster of Intelligence -Strives to keep himself updated on the worlds current events, concentrating on which may relate to UPN interests. 1.6G Head of the Agoge - Runs the Agoge, includes accepting applicants and grading exams. '1.6H Cabinet Advisor '- Members specially selected to advise the cabinet, due to the desire for their input on the internal and foreign affairs of UPN. This position may only be filled by a former cabinet member. -Has access to view the cabinet, have no cabinet authority beyond making suggestions and observations. 1.7 Chain of Command In the instance an immediate action is needed out of any of the senior ministers, and their deputy is not available, authority is then given to the most senior minister present. Seniority is based on consecutive terms in office, not necessarily in the consecutive terms of service of one ministry 1.8 Removal of a Minister If for any reason the activities of a minister become suspect, they can be removed by a majority vote of the cabinet. This decision however, can be vetoed by vote of the founder. Article 2: Obtaining Membership 2.1 In order to join the United Purple Nations a nation must not be involved in any international conflicts. UPN will therefore not accept any nations who are engaged in warfare during the application process, nor any nations who are either on a ZI list or a Perma-ZI list from any alliance. 2.2 Upon joining, a nation must acknowledge our rules and conduct him/her-self accordingly. Applicants will have to wear “UPN Academy” as their AA until they have graduated and become full members, at which time they can wear “United Purple Nations” as their Alliance Affiliation. Academy exemptions can be granted at the discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs. 2.3 Any nation who joins UPN has the right to protection and guidance from the alliance, a right which extends to nations under our probationary alliance affiliations. Everyone who joins has a right to 3 million in aid, however this money will only be given once a recruit has passed his/her UPN academy exam. No probationary members are allowed to tech raid until they have become full members. Any academy members found tech raiding will be immediately expelled at the discretion of any cabinet member. Article 3: Rules of the United Purple Nations 3.1 Tech Raiding Policy 3.1a: UPN nations are not permitted to attack nations of the Purple or Red trading spheres. Nor are they allowed to attack nations that belong to an alliance of five or more members or any sub-four-nation alliances that are any of the following: a protectorate of an alliance, a POW camp, an alliance “applicant” pool. 3.1b: By the action of tech raiding, the raider assumes all responsibilities of his or her actions. This means that the raider is not entitled to any alliance-sanctioned aid, be it financial, military, or technological, and is liable for any damages that may occur to his/her nation during and directly related to the tech raid. 3.1c: If the raided nation joins an alliance at any point during the tech raid, the raider is obligated to offer peace. 3.1d: The practice of extortion of other nations is not allowed. 3.1e: It is the responsibility of the raider to have read and understood all of these regulations. Ignorance of the regulations is not an excuse for violation of the rules. (A more detailed explanation of UPN’s tech raiding rules are to be found on the UPN forums) 3.2 Nuclear Policy: 3.2a: UPN does not condone unprovoked nuclear first strikes upon any nation or alliance, any nation who breaks the non-first strike rule will be immediately expelled from the United Purple Nations. 3.2b: Should a UPN nation be nuked first then the nation will be allowed to launch his own nukes back at the attacker. If said nation does not possess Nuclear weapons, then another UPN nation can assist in retaliating upon the nation who launched the nuke. 3.2c: If it comes to the belief of the Government that nuclear strikes against UPN are becoming something more than just unfortunate isolated events then a cabinet vote can authorize a full nuclear war against an alliance who has struck UPN first. 3.3: Policy on Espionage 3.3a: (out-of-game espionage) Spying on other alliances is not condoned by UPN. Espionage committed through the use of foreign alliance forums, impersonation, hacking or any thing of similar nature is grounds for immediate expulsion, and possible ZI. 3.3b: (in-game espionage) The rules concerning a spies in game are the same as those for tech raiding. No Spy attacks are allowed on nations in alliances of more than 5 members, of red or purple nations or any nation who is under the protection of another alliance. Failure to apply to these rules will lead to punishment at the discretion of the Minister of Internal Affairs and the Minister of Defense. 3.4: Anti-asshat clause Don’t be an asshat. Any member found to be acting like an asshat (see code of conduct, section 4.3) will be treated as such, at the discretion of the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Article 4: Membership 4.1 Responsibilities of Members A member has the duty to help out his alliance when in need. To fight for UPN when UPN is at war. To follow the rules and regulations. 4.2 Rights of Members Every UPN member has the right for protection of their interests as long as they are not in violation of the laws and the code of conduct. Every UPN member has the right to have their voice heard, and are both welcome and encouraged to let their opinion be known. Members have the right to try and improve government, and sign up for elections should they see themselves fit for the job. 4.3 Code of Conduct This is the Code which all members shall strive to abide. Be they Minister, Founder or a common member. No one is exempt from this code. All members are to treat their fellow members with respect and dignity. They shall not pass on unconstructive criticism nor shall the display prejudice and racism. All members are to follow the orders of their superiors. These orders are not given to advance the personal goals of those giving them, but to further the goal of the alliance and to insure the safety of her members and her interests. No members are to disobey the laws of the Alliance. The laws are there to the protection of the membership, breaking them puts every member in the alliance at risk. Members of United Purple Nation shall show politeness and respect to other people, especially to guests from other alliances. A member of UPN is to make sure that he does not discuss sensitive information, or preferably no alliance information in places where it can be seen by people who are not part of UPN. All Minister of the UPN are to conduct themselves with exemplary conduct, keeping in mind that they set the standard for which other members follow. All UPN ministers are to put the interests of the alliance and its members before their own. All UPN ministers must keep in mind not to put the alliance at risk, UPN’s members can be hurt by any decision they make and therefore every minister must think carefully through any decision they make as their task is to advance the interests of the common Membership The Founder, as the person in charge of the cabinet, is responsible to the members of UPN and the way he rules the alliance must reflect this. Article 5. Procedure 5.1 The Enacting of Laws For any major decision, including creation of laws, signing of treaties, declaration of war and peace, and other items of similar magnitude requires a majority approval in the UPN cabinet. 5.2 Treaties In order for UPN to sign a new treaty, a majority vote in the cabinet is required before ratification. The upholding of our treaties is our sacred word, and a symbol of our alliance honor; and as such treaties are to be upheld at all costs. 5.3. Amending the Charter Amendments needs a unanimous vote in the cabinet to be ratified. 5.3.a: Procedure amendments needs a unanimous vote in the cabinet to be established and then a majority membership approval. UPN Treaties History & Culture The United Purple Nations (UPN) started back in January 2007, in an era when they were far fewer alliances than they are today and only one Purple, the Legion. At the time Legion consisted of 1,500 nations and the original members of UPN wanted to be Purple, but wanted something smaller and closer-knit. UPN's early years were one of uninterrupted rapid growth as the alliance had few enemies and could concentrate on internal affairs instead. This peace was to be broken however due to two separate issues. The first was that UPN attracted negative attention from a far bigger alliance called GOONS and spend considerable amounts of energy avoiding getting attacked. The second was that all was not well in the Purple sphere. A third alliance had started up in the Purple sphere called Valhalla who had broken away from Legion and were particularly hostile to their former alliance. noWedge, the leader of Valhalla, had ambitions to claim the Purple sphere for himself and manipulated NPO and others that were already hostile to Legion to help bring them down. This put UPN in a difficult spot as whilst they weren't close to either other major Purple alliance at the time, noWedge was prepared to strike out at UPN to control the sphere. Due to these growing concerns UPN established links with the NpO and joined the CDT. Both organizations helped to shield UPN from both GOONS and noWedge's attention. UPN then helped to protect a fellow Purple alliance, Invicta, by getting them to join CDT as well; as they were also receiving threats from Valhalla. After this the Unjust War broke out, NpO vs. GOONS and UPN unsurprisingly joined NpO's side against GOONS. The war was a victory and GOONS disbanded thereby preventing them from threatening UPN again. The time after the Unjust War was a golden age for the alliance. It's membership swelled to over 300 members and the CSE, [NCAAbbs and MCB all merged into UPN. Safe from the ravages of war the alliance prospered. In mid 2008 however UPN suspended it's treaty with NpO, because of the Emperor of NpO's (Electron Sponge) increasing madness. A month later the War of the Coalition broke out and due to the activation of a number of treaties UPN found itself an unwilling partner on the Coalition's side. During the later half of 08 and early 09 the alliance was at a crossroads. Like in many alliances the Vox Populi movement caught the imagination of many of it's members and alliance opinion was split between sticking with it's allies in GGA, NATO, NPO and others or switching sides to the new emerging force. A large part of this was anger inside UPN at what had happened to NpO and a wish to punish the Coalition for the past war. UPN however stood by the Hegemony, realizing that it's old allies were in trouble and needed help. The Karma War broke out and the Hegemony, including UPN, lost. UPN however rebuilt fast afterward and stands strong and united, looking into the future. Recently things have turned full circle and NpO & UPN are once again allied. UPN is all about community. Of course a lot of alliances would claim that, and many rightly so, but we're different and we're different because of the attitude we have towards each other and our allies. Some alliances may be harder, some alliances may be better prepared, some alliances may chase their members to do stuff more often. We don't care. We stick by our allies no matter what because we understand the worthlessness of infrastructure. We're free, we know what are values are and all that do not hurt us are welcome. That loyalty, “un-pushiness” and belief in liberties has made a community rich in variety and free with words. (Old UPN War Flag and first UPN Flag) Past Governments Contact #Forums: http://z6.invisionfree.com/Unitd_Purple_Nations/index.php #IRC channel: #UPN on Coldfront.net Category: Alliances Category:United Purple Nations Category:Purple team alliances Category:Common Defense Treaty